Rose Kanaya 3
by BrittanaForever11
Summary: Rose admits her feelings to her best friend. This opens up a whole new world of possibilities.


**Rose and Kanaya **

It was a Saturday night and Rose Lalonde was talking to her best friend Kanaya on Pesterchum.

TT started pestering GA (9:30 pm)

TT: Hey Kanaya, you awake?

GA: Yes I Am. How Are You Rose? I Haven't Gotten To Talk To You In Awhile. I've Been Very Busy.

TT: I'm good. I've actually contacted you because I wanted to talk to you about something important.

GA: What Do You Wish To Inquire With Me About?

TT: I think I'm in love with someone and I don't know how to tell them.

GA: What Do You Mean? I'm Sorry, I'm Not Sure I Understand What You Mean By "Love".

TT: Oh. Sorry, I forgot you trolls have a different romance system than humans. Love is kind of like having red feelings towards someone. It means you really enjoy being around them and you have desires to like kiss them and stuff.

GA: Oh. May I Ask Who It Is?

TT: Well, I'd rather not tell you who.

GA: Rose, We Are Very Good Friends Now. I Wouldn't Judge You.

TT: Well, they're a girl like me.

GA: That Shouldn't Matter. You Can Have Red Feelings For Whoever You Want, Regardless Of Gender.

TT: Oh. Well I'm kind of embarassed to admit this, but the whole time I've known you I knew there was something about you I really liked. Kanaya, I love you and I know these things are not as familiar with you, but I really want you to love me back as more than just a 'Great Friend'.

GA: Rose, I Am Flattered. I Do Love You. At Least I'm Pretty Sure I Do. As I Have Told You Before, I'm Not As Familiar With These Human Terms You Talk About A Lot.

TT: Wait. You love me? As more than a friend?

GA: Yes I Do.

TT: Kanaya that is the best thing I've ever heard. I was really embarassed to tell you. I thought you wouldn't understand.

GA: Of Course I Understand Sweetie.

TT: Okay in that case, would you want to come over to my house tomorrow to hang out or something?

GA: I'd Love To. What Time?

TT: How About 5:00 pm.

GA: I'll Be There.

TT: Okay Kanaya. I have to get to bed now. I have a busy schedule tomorrow. Goodnight and see you tomorrow.

GA: See You Then. Goodnight Rose.

TT: Goodnight Kanaya 3

TT ceased pestering GA (10:46 pm)

GA: 3

GA ceased pestering TT (10:47 pm)

The next day at 4:30 Rose waited patiently in her bedroom, glancing out the window from time to time to see if Kanaya was going to arrive early.

When the clock struck 5:00 Rose grew anxious. She hoped Kanaya would come soon, she had been longing to see her friend's gorgeous face again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Rose hurried downstairs and sure enough Kanaya was standing there, dressed in a beautiful green dress. Rose herself had just been dressed in her pajamas. Kanaya was new to dating though so she wouldn't have known to wear something comfy.

"Kanaya you look beautiful. Come inside!" Rose said excitedly.

"Thank you Rose. You look great too. Was I not supposed to wear something fancy?"

"Well, I thought we'd just watch a movie together. A dress might not be the most comfy for snuggling. You can borrow some of my pajamas, though you do look amazing and that dress would be perfect for a dinner date."

Kanaya seemed to think for a minute.

"I'd love to borrow something. I'm sorry, I just don't really know what I'm doing."

"It is fine. Here follow me to the bedroom. I can find you something comfy."

Kanaya nodded her head and followed Rose up to the bedroom. Rose looked around in her drawers and pulled out some fuzzy pajama pants with cats on them and a T-Shirt that matched.

"Here, you can get dressed into this and I'll be downstairs waiting. I'll make some popcorn for the movie."

"Okay," Kanaya replied, watching Rose leave the bedroom.

Rose walked downstairs and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She put in a movie and forwarded it to the title page. Then she got the popcorn out and put it in a big bowl, going back to the couch and sitting down, wrapping herself in a fuzzy white blanket.

Kanaya came downstairs. The pajamas Rose had given her looked great.

"Come sit down with me Kanaya," Rose said, opening the blanket to give Kanaya a spot to snuggle under the blanket with her.

Kanaya sat down under the blanket and Rose pushed play on the remote.

As they watched Rose could smell Kanaya's short black hair. It smelled like fresh strawberries mixed with vanilla cream.

Rose looked at Kanaya who's eyes were transfixed on the screen. She leaned her head into Kanaya's shoulder, adjusting her weight to get comfy.

Kanaya seemed a little shocked, but did not do anything to stop Rose from showing affection.

"Rose?" Kanaya asked.

"Yes?"

"What is this happy tingling feeling in my abdomen?"

Rose chuckled and replied, "us humans call it 'butterflies'. It's just the feeling you get when someone you love shows affection to you. It feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

Letting out a small sigh, Rose settled her head back down on Kanaya's shoulder.

Halfway through the movie Rose decided to try something else. She was testing Kanaya to see if she'd let her kiss her. Rose moved her hand to Kanaya's and placed it gently on top. Kanaya didn't even move her eyes from the screen, she just grabbed on to Rose's hand gently and continued to watch the movie.

This was good progress, Rose thought, smiling.

Rose set her gaze back on the movie. She knew what part was coming up. It was the part where the two main characters kissed.

As the lead male leaned in, Rose turned Kanaya's head towards her's. She looked Kanaya in the eyes and said two words, "kiss me."

Kanaya didn't respond, she leaned in towards Rose and their lips met. Rose liked the taste of Kanaya's lips. They were soft and tasted like berries. Rose moved so that she was in Kanaya's lap. She wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend's neck and smiled beneath the kiss, deepening it a bit.

When she pulled away, she didn't really know what to say, but she could tell from the look on Kanaya's face that she had enjoyed it.

Rose smiled.

Kanaya smiled back.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"That. Was. Amazing. I didn't even know a kiss could bring that much love inside my heart."

"You're actually the first person I've ever kissed and yes, I agree. It was amazing."

"You're a really good kisser Rose."

"So are you Kanaya."

Rose saw that the movie had ended. The kissing scene was the last scene.

"Want to stay the night?"

Kanaya thought for a second. "Sure, I'd like that."

"We can sleep on the couch."

Kanaya smiled and said, "okay!"

Rose lay down with Kanaya in her arms. They drifted off to sleep 10 minutes later. Tonight had been the best night of Rose's life.

(Chapter Two will be added in a few days)


End file.
